Thier Love will go On
by DixonVixen93
Summary: AU Sequel to Jealousy Interrupts: When Cameron and John have some time alone after the previous events of the beginning of these Series of stories, how will they spend it? *John/Cameron centric* May or may not be continued.


**Greetings fellow readers! This will be a continuation of "Jealousy Interrupts". I decided to write this because sooo many of you inspired me in your reviews! I was so happy to see all of the feedback you have given me! In this, you will see more Jameron than anything. **

**I do not own Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, blah blah blah.**

On an early morning John Connor wakes up to see the sun reflecting in the window, blurring his vision. He turns his head to in front of him to see his cyborg protector sitting on his bed watching over him with an attentive look on her face.

John really hated when his mother did that but he really didn't seem to care when Cameron did it, no matter how awkward she made it seem; "What are you doing?" he asked with his eyes glued on hers.

"Sitting here. With you." Cameron stated blankly.

"Yeah I know that but why? " John asked

"I came to check up on you during the night. You were trashing in your sleep so I stayed to make sure you slept peacefully." Cameron said.

_This was the truth, Cameron checked on the boy late that night to see him in the middle of a nightmare. He was sweating profusely and dearly in despair._

_Cameron understood from what John had told her that he suffered from nightmares when he was younger. She interpreted what she saw and decided to try to calm him down. The cyborg went over, sat down next to John and put herself in his arms. As soon as she laid her head against his chest, his breathing evened and he held her subconsciously. John himself thought it was another one of his wacky dreams where Cameron comes in and makes it better, he had those a lot lately, ever since he broke up with Riley._

At that point, it came clear to him that what he thought was a dream about Cameron- actually was real; "Why did you check on me anyway?" he asked.

"It makes me feel better to know that you are doing well." Cameron said

John smiled and slid down to the middle of the bed, slowly wrapping his arm around Cameron's waist, pulling her in for an embrace.

The two hadn't been involved much after the day they almost kissed. It's not that they didn't want to, but, they had to time it right.

When they broke apart, John laid back against the headboard with Cameron curled into him. He smiled at her and rested his hand on her leg. Following the silence, Cameron laid her head against John's chest.

"John?" Cameron finally spoke.

"Yeah Cam?" He asked gazing into her eyes.

"Why did you try to kiss me that one day?" Cameron asked.

"I- I" John stuttered before he sighed; "I tried to kiss you because I like you and people that like each other, show it through touch."

"You like me?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah." He responded with a smile.

"I like you too." She replied with a gratifying smile.

"Really? You don't have to say it back if you don't feel it." John said.

"But I do, or at least, I think I do. I feel happy whenever you are around and feel sad when you're not. You're the only person that doesn't treat me like the metal that's inside." Cameron said sadly.

The look on the girl's face was enough to make John's heart break; "Cameron, things between you and I are going to change." he began, placing his hand over hers; "You are going to be treated like royalty. I will devote myself to keeping you happy. You deserve nothing but the best Cameron."

Tears built up in Cameron's eyes. Her newly established emotions became too overwhelming; "Thank you John." she said rubbing her thumb inside John's hand, against his palm.

John nodded and kissed the top of her head; making Cameron smile.

"I love seeing that." John said with a smile on his own face; "More importantly, I love knowing I put it there." he ended the sentence by kissing her head once more.

Cameron buried her face deeper into John's chest as she wrapped her whole body around him.

John felt as though he never felt so happy in his life. He lowered his body to lay down with Cameron in his arms; _"A couple of hours like this couldn't hurt, could it?" _the boy asked himself as he played with Cameron's long hair as it ticked his face.

Cameron raised her head and brought a hand to her love's cheek. Her thumb traced the line of his upper lip as she stared at him with pure curiosity.

He leaned forward as his lips found hers. His hands trailed down to her hips and held onto her protectively. They were each other's missing puzzle piece. They had waited forever, feeling like they were missing a half of their hearts. What they didn't know until how was that they lived in each other's hearts all that time, waiting for the next puzzle piece.

As if right on time, John's cell phone rings. With a groan, he reaches for his phone blindly while still kissing Cameron. When he sees who is calling him, his heart drops, causing him to break the kiss.

As they lay nose to nose, Cameron has a look of concern on her face; "Who is it?"

"My mom." John says almost breathlessly.

"Act like I'm not here." Cameron said as she sat up.

"_Yeah, like I can do that when just twenty seconds ago I experienced the best kiss of my life by the girl that is sitting right next to me!" _John's mind still wasn't being so nice.

He nervously presses the answer button; "Hey mom."

Instant relief comes to the mother; _"I didn't wake you did I?"_

"Actually- no. I was just waking myself up when you called." John began; "How's things with you?" he asked.

"_Not so good. Derek and I are stuck in traffic so I had to reschedule the meeting. It looks that we'll be staying here longer than anticipated." _she paused; _"You ok for a few more days?"_

A smile broke across John's face; "Yep. Do you need us to do anything for you?"

"_No. But be careful. Please." _Sarah said

"Not to worry mom. Talk to you soon." John said before hanging up.

He looked up at Cameron and then sat up, causing her to lay her head on his shoulder. John looked over at her; "We have some catching up to do from lost time." John started with a smirk, moving his mouth closer to her; "And we are alone for a weekend…" their mouths soon connected once more, but with more passion.

***TSCC***

When John woke up, he had to pinch himself. Really pinch himself, to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He looked over to his left to see Cameron laying down on his arm, staring at him. The top sheet of his mattress covering their naked skin.

"_Wait- naked?" _John asked himself as he did a double take.

Cameron reached her hand out and looked at John in the eyes; "Are you alright?"

"I- I'm great Cameron." John said with a grin as the events replayed in his head; "Are you ok?"

"I'm alright John." Cameron said.

John grinned again before flipping his girlfriend over where she is laying under him. He laid his forehead against hers as he sighed contently.

"We do have to get up sometime today John." Cameron said as she checked her internal clock, seeing that they had spent two hours of that day laying together.

"Would that involve moving? If so I think my legs aren't cooperating." John laughed as he kissed Cameron.

"John Connor is getting too lazy." Cameron said in a teasing tone.

"Maybe you should get me motivated." John said as his lips were right over hers.

"If I did, you would never get out of bed." Cameron said with a smile.

"You're no fun." John teased back as he kissed her again before flipping over and rising to his feet.

Cameron too rose to her feet, only with more grace. John never was a morning person; "Are you hungry?" she asked.

John turned to look at Cameron as she too was getting dressed.

"Yeah, why?" he asked pulling a t-shirt over his head.

"I'll go make some." Cameron said grabbing one of John's long shirts and pulling it over her head. She had read that the males love it when their girl companion's wear their clothing.

John was no exception. He thought she looked adorable; "Alright. Let's go." He said taking her hand.

Cameron squeezed it lovingly before leading him out of the bedroom, downstairs and into the kitchen.

She led him to sit down at the dining room table before turning on her heels to cure her boyfriend's hunger. First, she grabbed a mug from the cabinet and filled it with black coffee. Once it was to John's liking, Cameron took it back to him.

"You're getting me spoilt to this." John said accepting the cup and kissing Cameron on the cheek. Cameron smiled and walked back to the kitchen to start frying an egg for John's breakfast.

***TSCC***

During the few days that John and Cameron had to be alone, certainly had brought them closer.

The last day made Cameron a little sad, and John could tell.

The cyborg stood at the window, looking out the window with a stoic expression. John knew now that she did that either when she was deep in thought or highly upset.

"Hey Cam?" John called from behind her.

"Yes?" She answered with not much tone.

"Come here." John said going over to sit on the edge of the couch.

The cyborg goes over and John pulls her into his arms and looks into her eyes; "Are you ok?" he asked.

Cameron refused to meet his gaze; "I'm not sure."

"Talk to me about it." John said taking her chin to look at her right in the eyes.

"Tomorrow morning Sarah comes home." Cameron said solemnly.

"Yeah?" John prompted her to continue.

"What if we go back to before? You'll ignore me and I'll be the metal again, not the royalty you've made me feel like." Cameron said in a very human like way.

"Oh Cameron you have much to learn." John started; "First of all, things will _never _be the way we were before." He paused; "Secondly, you'll always be my beautiful princess." he ended the reassurance with a loving peck.

"Promise?" Cameron asked in a small voice.

"Cross my heart." John said taking Cameron's hand and squeezing it; "Now… what do you say we go upstairs and.."

Cameron placed a finger over his lip; "What you are about to say will never lead to resting. You need your sleep."

"Yes mother." John joked.

"So now that I won't sleep with you, you call me Sarah Connor?" Cameron asked.

John bursted into laughter; "It's an expression. You're telling me to rest, sounding like a mom."

"Oh. Thank you for explaining." Cameron smiled.

"Anytime." John said point blankly.

Cameron smiled a bit and let go of his hand; "Go to bed. I'll be up there in a little while."

"Nightly Patrol?" John asked.

"Yes. Whether I am your girlfriend or not, I still have to put your safety first, John." Cameron stated.

"Yeah and one of the reason I love you is that you can do both without a problem." John said rising from the edge of the couch.

"Yes. No problem." Cameron repeated.

John smirked and gave his protector one last kiss on the lips before walking past her and going upstairs.

***TSCC***

Cameron did have to check the perimeter, but that wasn't the only reason she left the house.

She needed the time alone. The cyborg's emotions were getting too hard to ignore, and she was fearful that they would interfere with protecting John. The fear of John getting hurt. The fear of herself not being able to protect John because of these reasons.

She felt like she loved John, she really did, but, is it really wise to be involved when it can hurt his well-being?

As the thoughts passed through the terminator, she searched the neighborhood.

When she sees there are no possible threats she sees no need to stay outside any longer.

Cameron descends back to the house and enters quietly. She walks upstairs and into the room of her dormant boyfriend. Small snores come from the boy laying on his back. The cyborg walks over to him, slips off her boots and lays down facing him.

John's safety is worth so much, but his happiness also comes in with a tie. He is happy with her, so she is happy too.

"Sleep well John." Cameron whispered before going on to stand by.

***TSCC***

Early that next morning, just like all the other mornings, John woke to see Cameron in his arms, laying her head on the crook of his arm.

"Morning Cam." he smiled.

"Good Morning John." Cameron replied meeting her eyes with his.

They began to kiss only to have Cameron pull away when she hears the screeching of tires in the driveway.

"Sarah and Derek are home." she spoke sadly.

John cupped Cameron's chin and kissed her fully; "They'll just have to accept us."

"Are you sure you're ready to tell them John?" Cameron asked.

He laced his fingers with hers and lifted their joined hands together; "Positive."

She smiled and rose from the bed while John pulled some pants over his boxer shorts.

Once they got downstairs, the door busted open with Sarah Connor looking at them with a serious expression; "We've got to go, now!"

"What? Where?" John asked in disbelief.

"Away. A T-888 is coming, we're not going to be here when it comes." Sarah quickly walked past them, ignoring his son holding Cameron's hand.

"Did you know?" John asked Cameron.

"No." Was Cameron's answer.

John looked worried, Cameron _always_ knows the threats.

"Let's go. I've got the weapons, we can't afford to bring anything else. Derek will come back at a later time to get our personal things." Sarah said rushing outside. She turned around to her son who walked out as well with Cameron ahead of him.

They all hopped into the jeep just as Derek started it up. He looked over to Sarah causing her to nod.

He drove off without looking back.

***TSCC***

The drive may have been quiet, but they tension spoke for it all.

Cameron kept looking behind them from her place next to John in the back. One hand was on the holster in her jeans and the other on John's shoulder.

"Derek where are we going?" John demanded to know.

"A couple towns up North, we can get hotels, and find out way through the next day." Derek said.

"Do we really have time for all of that?" John asked looking from Cameron to Derek nervously.

"I don't know." Cameron said

"We'll just have o be on our toes." Derek said

Just then, a jolt shook from the roof of the jeep, swerving the car to the left. Derek kept driving staggered-like trying to throw their enemy off the moving vehicle.

The top was pulled off by the T-888 Sarah warned them about.

Then the bullets began to fly. The T-888 was equipped with a 40- Caliber, it fired just as Sarah and Cameron fired theirs.

The cyborg sat in front of John to shield him as she fired her weapon. The bullets ricocheted and hit Cameron's chest plate numerous times. She rose to the top of the moving vehicle and kicked the terminator back to the road. As soon as it hit the gravel, Cameron began to fire her weapon again.

Not that seeing Cameron fight didn't not bother John before, but now that they started a relationship, it made it more difficult seeing her fight. "Derek! It's down! Stop the Jeep!" the boy called to his uncle.

Derek screeched on the brakes and turned to watch out the back window like John and Sarah were doing. Cameron twisted the other terminator's limbs like a rag doll. As she prepared to extract the chip, she opened the port, twisted the chip under the pliers grip and pulled it out, shutting down the enemy.

Cameron picked up the body and threw it in the back compartment of the Jeep. They would burn it as soon as they got to safe grounds. She opened the door to her side and sat back down next to John. He looked at her in wonder. The front of her shirt was torn and bloody, and her face's skin was slightly tattered, revealing the metal underneath. She was feeling very self conscious at the moment, a first for the cyborg.

"You still look great Cameron." John whispered as if he read her thoughts, he took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

Cameron smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, both aware they had an un-approving audience in front of them.

"John are you-" Sarah started before she turned to face John and Cameron, seeing them cuddled together.

"What's going on here?" she asked warily.

"Cameron and I are in a relationship. Like it or not I don't give a damn." John said eyeing both adults.

"How the h-" Derek started

"No time for questions. Just go." Sarah said looking forward.

If there was anything she would want to do, it would be get answers. Right now though, it isn't the best time. Later is another story..

***TSCC***

In the next few days, they had settled in a town a few miles out of the California line.

Suspiciously, Sarah had yet to question John about his relationship with Cameron. He knew it was coming though, only a matter of time.

The cyborg had just went outside her patrol when Sarah decided to question her son; "John we need to talk." she started once they were alone in their living room.

"About Cameron and I?" John asked

"Yeah." Sarah said

"Then save it." John said firmly

"Excuse me?" Sarah asked

"Save it. No matter what you say will ever steal the thoughts of my girlfriend away." John said defensively.

"She's not a girl." Sarah said

"She is to me. She's more of a real girl than I've ever met in my life." John said

"Don't let her fool you John. She may be able to do whatever you want her to but she doesn't get anything from it." Sarah said

"See that's where you're wrong." John started but soon stopped; "Hold on Mom, I don't have to explain myself." he paused again to smile; "I love her Mom. She's the best thing I've ever been able to call mine. That's all you should need to know." he finished with an intense stare.

"I know you love her . But I don't want her hurting you." Sarah said

"Yeah well she's different." John said.

"She tried to kill you!" Sarah snapped.

"I'm _almost _killed everyday." John said with an indifferent tone; "If she is going to kill me, she would've done it already. She's fixed."

"John-"

"Trust me… please." John pleaded his mirrored eyes with hers.

"John." Cameron called from behind with her head tilted to the side.

A bright smile spread across his face as he saw Cameron; "Hey Cam. Come here."

She obeyed his orders and he embraced her lightly when she was in touching distance.

Sarah watched the subtle expressions Cameron made, maybe John was right, maybe she has changed. She'll give them a chance. John really _does _seem happy.

It'll take some getting used to, but she needs to trust John more. Maybe with this he can prove himself right.

The mother turned as she headed upstairs to go to bed; She turned once she was at the stairs; "School registration is tomorrow. Be ready." she said to the teenagers before descending out of their view.

Yes, this was going to be just _wonderful._

**Everyone I cannot tell you how nervous this has made me. Like those of you that have read my previous works, you know, I'm not one for action, I'm your fluff writer. I hope I did alright with this, please review.**


End file.
